This Unbroken Oath
by Talipuu
Summary: An oath is made on a summer night that shall never be broken. Alex/Hep


**A/N**- _Inspired by the balcony scene I suppose, and I think the "sleeping on your feet" bit probably came from Brokeback, stored somewhere in my subconscious. Full liberty and artistic license taken with everything in this story, I apologize in advance for historical inaccuracy and putting words into the mouths of men I never had the pleasure of knowing, I like to think they wouldn't mind too much._

_I've only ever seen the Final Cut edition of this film as I heard good things about It, and lots of bad things about the original. I for one, love it. I suppose this story could fit within it as one of the flashbacks. _

Disclaimer_ - The film belongs to Oliver Stone, and not me, which is a bit obvious really. I'll not be making any money from this story because no-one would ever want to give me any for it. Heh heh. _

* * *

**T H I S - U N B R O K E N - O A T H**

Alexander stood upon the balcony and looked down at the shimmering lights of Macedonia below. Sparks of fire were rising upwards to the midnight blue sky above, and vanishing amongst the stars that lay there like a carpet of diamonds. It was a most beautiful night, the air was warm, but remained pleasantly unstifling by the cool breeze that blew from the east.

Alexander felt a great peace descend over him. He was still just a young man of seventeen years, untainted yet by the horrors of war and bloodshed, that were glorious only in dreams of conquer and victory. The world was still waiting to be discovered by the same blue eyes that now closed gently, breathing in the aromas of the city, that rode on the wind.

So relaxed that he was, he barely noticed when a strong arm circled about his waist, a chin coming to rest on his broad shoulder. He knew instantly from the touch of whom stood silently behind him and let out a contented sigh, leaning back against the new arrival with a smile tugging at his lips.

"You appeared to be sleeping on your feet, Achilles," said a soft voice by Alexander's left ear.

"How good of you to come and hold me up then, dear Patroclus," Alexander replied fondly, the smile breaking free and showing in his voice.

"And what were you dreaming?"

Alexander contemplated the question, had he been dreaming at all? Wishing seemed a more appropriate term. Longing, ever more so.

"That one day I might see beyond this city, to the farthest reaches of the world, to the very edge and the dark abyss beyond it."

There was a pause, and a gentle sigh emanated from Alexander's companion,

"I fear I shall be left behind," spoke the voice from over his shoulder, tinged with sadness, the arm around Alexander's waist slackening its firm grip as if already preparing to let go.

Alexander spun on his heels to face his most trusted confidante, a look of confusion clouding his features, pain evident in his eyes. They settled on the extraordinarily handsome boy, his gaze tracing every feature of the perfectly sculptured face, radiant in it's beauty, and - to Alexander - unrivalled by Apollo himself.

The deep green eyes belonging to this most handsome face were not downcast, but strong with an unwavering gaze, barely faulting despite the worry that showed clearly behind the mask. Alexander's heart skipped a beat as was its habit whenever in the company of his Patroclus.

"Left behind?" Alexander said gently, echoing the boy's own words, "How can any man travel without both halves of his soul?"

Alexander spoke with firmness, unashamed, his gaze boring into the eyes of his older companion, hoping to convey his sincerity. He spoke on,

"Hephaestion, do not insult me by claiming that I would seek to conquer this world as only half a man."

He could feel his passion beginning to overwhelm him, anger flaring up as Hephaestion stood before him, his expression unchanging, giving away nothing of his thoughts.

"We are one and the same, you and I, are we not? We are _one_ man. Where I go, you go. Where you walk, I shall follow. Even to the very depths of the Underworld, if I must challenge Hades himself, I shall do it, for you will never be parted from me. I swear it to you on this day, an oath pledged with all the sincerity of my heart!"

Alexander paused to take a breath, blinking away tears that pricked his eyes, fighting for composure. He was shaking ever so slightly, taken aback by his own outburst of emotion, but unashamed. Still his companion held his gaze, the mask of calmness only now beginning to slip, as his eyes shone with tears unshed.

"What say you to that, Hephaestion?" Alexander whispered with slight deviance in his tone.

There was a sudden silence, as if all the world had hushed in order to hear the answer. Time slipped away and Alexander's breathing began to quicken as his heart thudded within his chest. His could feel his legs aching, his knees trembling. Just as he wondered if he could stand any longer, Hephaestion suddenly took one, two, strides towards him, and enveloped him in a firm and crushing embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy as if never letting go, Alexander's arms pinned to his sides by the strength of it. Hephaestion placed his head alongside Alexander's own and turned to bury his face in his golden hair, kissing his temple gently.

Alexander stood entirely still, surprised by the sudden intimacy and the strength of Hephaestion's grip. Then he began to relax, loosening his arms slightly and easing them around his companion's waist, nuzzling his head further into his shoulder, breathing in Hephaestion's sweet scent that was tinged with the aroma of warm spices.

"I say you talk too much, prince of mine," Hephaestion spoke soft and fondly, "And you seem to dream twice the amount. I believe both assets will aid you in becoming a fine king some day. May your honesty and ambition inspire all men who cross your path. One day, when you rule over this city, if you shower it with even half the love you have shown me in this life, then these people are truly blessed, for I know of nothing more perfect or pure. I could wish for nothing else but to bare witness to it all by your side, wherever the path takes us."

As the rising sun began to make its way over the golden rooftops of the city, bathing the sky and the land in hues of pink and orange, there was no more that needed to be said. Witnessed by Zeus himself, an oath had been made that night that would never be broken, and as the two men stood entwined upon the balcony, for that moment their hearts, minds, and souls, became as one, in a love that would be forever binding and eternal.


End file.
